


in any case

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hanzo as a minor character, M/M, Memories, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse remembers it being the snort that Genji let out over the jab that caused the following events to occur. Genji insists, to this very day, that it was Jesse’s knee that bumped into the table.In any case—orThe Ramen Incident.





	in any case

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the McGenji Valentine, this work was written based on a prompt regarding a mysterious "ramen bar incident".

Not many can say they get to marry the same man twice.

Jesse can.

He’s just about to marry Genji for the second time.

* * *

The first time they got married, it was in one of the smallest chapels Jesse had ever seen, located in the middle of an equally tiny city in the middle of the American vast deserts. The hair was hot and dry, seeping every ounce of natural moisture from everyone’s skin, until they all glistered in the strong sun by the oil their faces produced as a means of protection.

They were dressed in nice, expensive suits – fitting neither place nor time – in matching colors; the accents of Jesse’s navy suit were deep red, almost perfectly matching the now-fading color of his serape, and Genji’s equally dark suit had accents in a young green, far too light to match his hair yet still oddly fitting into the image.

“I should’ve dyed my hair,” Genji said just before the ceremony were to start.

Jesse took both of Genji’s hands – surprisingly cool in the heat – and kissed each knuckle on both of them slowly. “You look great just like you do now,” he said, and he meant it; Genji, with his colorful flesh contrasting both the chrome shine of the metal body parts connected to his body, and the fading hair color with dark roots had never looked better in Jesse’s eyes.

The only witnessed to their joining were the priest and his two assistants. One human, the other omnic, they had signed the documents finalizing their new legal status as married under the law. After, the priest pronounced them husband and husband in the eyes of the church, and the newlyweds spent the night together in the small filthy motel joint with the chapel. A filthy thing, the room, caused them not daring to do anything but cover the bed with their own sheets and sleep through the night with one eye open. In case of cockroaches.

All in all, it hadn’t been a bad wedding, but—

Jesse had promised himself, from the moment they had shared their first kiss, that he would always give Genji his very best. This, no matter the happiness it had brought them both, _hadn’t_ been the best thing Jesse could give Genji. Lying on the creaky, foul smelling small bed, pressed against Genji, Jesse promised himself that he would marry Genji once more one day.

Three years later, with funds topped up after a series of successful missions and mishaps, it was bound to happen.

* * *

The ceremony is being held in a Shinto temple – the very same temple that the Shimadas had protected and cared for through countless generations. It would die out with Genji and Hanzo, the two of them being the last guardians, and the few priests that still milled around the once-grand grounds were preparing for the day it would surely happen by sending the priests-in-training to more fruitful temples. There, they would be able to continue their service to the gods, albeit it would not be the same as the one the Shimada family had protected.

This would be the last wedding ceremony held here, Genji had told Jesse when Jesse had shared his idea. The last time, the head priest would ask the gods to accept and protect yet another Shimada marriage. And at the same time, it would be the first time the head priest would have to ask the gods to accept a foreigner.

Hanzo had gifted the brothers’ father’s wedding _haori_ and _hakama_ to Genji, and dressed in it now, Jesse could truly – perhaps for the first time – get a feel of what power the clan had once held. Though it looks much like the _haori_ and _hakama_ that Jesse’s wearing himself, it is anything but: gold thread shimmered in the light to give the faintest outlines of the family crest. And had Jesse thought Genji looked good in a suit, he had fooled himself. He can’t help but think, “ _I am marrying a deity_.”

His personal deity, at least.

The ceremony starts with a purification of their souls, and then a long speech in Japanese that Jesse can only assume is the head priest talking to the gods. After many minutes of this going by, and Jesse understanding only certain words scattered throughout – words he had picked up from Genji over the years – the head priests finally turn to them, and in a broken English, he smiles and says, “Your marriage is accepted by the _kami_.”

Twice married to the same man. The tears in Jesse’s eyes threaten to overflow, and when he looks over at Genji, he can see that his husband is already crying. Neither face can shake off the smile they sport, no matter how much their cheeks may be aching.

A cheer breaks out behind them. In contrast to their first wedding, this one is filled with their friends. In a corner, Gabriel Reyes, the man that had once saved Jesse from a life on the streets, stands together with his old friends; Ana Amari is holding onto Reinhardt Wilhelm’s hand and trying to furiously clap with the other; Jack Morrison is stood on the other side of Gabriel, clapping dutifully alongside everyone else. In the front, it’s hard to decide who the most excited of the pair is – Lena Oxton or Hanzo, both of them jumping onto the twice-newlyweds with their congratulations. And many more – too many to name – all there to share Jesse’s and Genji’s day of happiness.

Jesse lets the tears fall from his eyes, here in the comfort of his friends.

Though the ceremony was formal, the post-wedding dinner is all but. The moment the groomsmen are out of their formal clothes, Hanzo leads them off site through a maze of back streets and dark alleys. It had been Jesse’s idea to make the party enjoy the same ramen from the same shop that had been a pleasant memory to both Jesse and Genji, and it had been Hanzo’s idea to book the entire restaurant for the night – organizing so that the back yard that the restaurant owned was filled with chairs and tables for everyone to sit by.

It was Jesse’s final surprise to Genji.

 _“Hanzo_ ,” Genji breaths, and mutters some words that are far too advanced for Jesse to understand.

Hanzo laughs – _Laugher seems to come to him easier these days._ – and cocks his head towards Jesse. In English, he says, “It was Jesse’s idea.”

Genji turns to him, and with the same voice he had used before, he breaths out, “ _Jesse_.” Dressed in a casual but smart sweater, he throws his arms around Jesse’s. “You remember.”

Jesse hugs back. Hugs harder and harder until he is certain that he is causing Genji slight discomfort, and with a smile on his face that’s buried deep in Genji’s styles hair, he whispers, “Of course I do.”

* * *

They were young. Well, not _too_ young, closing in on their thirties, but if you counted all the years they would share together after this night…

They were young.

Young, and foolishly in love.

“I want to show you something,” Genji said, walking next to Jesse through a park. Their hands hadn’t separated since the date had begun almost an hour earlier, and though Genji’s hand had been giving off a constant cooling effect against Jesse’s skin, Jesse had sweated profusely.

“Alright,” Jesse answered, and he let Genji lead the way. It was an intricate path through small side streets and back alleys. Jesse nearly lost himself in the turns, but he was fortunate enough to remember – just like he would remember it several years later – the basic directions of _right, right, left by the convenience store, right again, and then straight forwards until you reach a street of only small household villas_. The area held none of the excitement of the main streets of the city. Nothing of interest caught Jesse’s eyes, and when Genji lead them down some stairs leading to a basement, Jesse was certain that Genji was up to no good.

That is, until he could smell the savory aroma coming out from behind the door they were approaching.

He must’ve been drooling, because when Genji turned to face him, he smiled fondly and placed his hand on Jesse’s chin. “You’re hungry,” he said. It hadn’t been a question.

Jesse didn’t bother nodding his answer, instead looking with an interest towards the interior of the restaurant through the open door; a few scattered customers were all eating from huge bowls of piping hot ramen, dishes piling up in one corner, and huge signs along the walls in Japanese indicating what was available on the menu.

The chef behind the counter inside greeted Genji as if he knew him, and then personally led them over to a small table in the corner of the restaurant.

“I used to come here every day after school.” Jesse never asked anything of Genji, yet Genji kept sharing memories of his past more readily than anyone had ever done before. “One of my classmates was the owner’s daughter.”

 _Ah_ , Jesse thought, _it would explain the familiarity_.

“We would come here and do our homework when I didn’t want to go home. Right on this table, or by the bar, she and I would sit, and we would eat and eat and eat until we could neither eat any more nor study for a minute longer.” He looked towards the approaching food coming their way, and thanked the chef for the food they received.

In broken Japanese, Jesse did the same. Both the chef and Genji chuckled fondly at his pronunciation, but Jesse was too content to care; a cute boy sitting opposite of him, and warm, mouth-watering food left to be eaten.

As Jesse failed at using his chopsticks to get the content of the soup into his mouth, Genji continued. “Father would be mad, so mad, when I got home already full of noodles and broth. He would yell at me, saying, _“A meal with the family at the end of the day is the most important thing!”_ I assume he was right. In the end, I barely know anything about what my parents were doing during the day, or what Hanzo was up to back then.

“But it’s too late for that now. And yet, I don’t regret spending all the time I spent her, avoiding the heavy responsibilities of being the brother of the heir to the Shimada clan.”

 _Bittersweet_ , Jesse thought, but he saw that Genji was far from being sad over telling his tale. Instead, he sported a soft smile, and he kept it intact as he looked into Jesse’s eyes. _Or maybe not_.

“I also used to sneak away from my parents. Mostly to make out with cute boys behind old abandoned barns out on the fields, so, y’know— _not_ doing my _homework_ like a goody good-boy.”

* * *

Jesse remembers it being the snort that Genji let out over the jab that caused the following events to occur. Genji insists, to this very day, that it was Jesse’s knee that bumped into the table.

In any case—

* * *

Genji’s bowl of soup, untouched, suddenly tips over, and the broth made a hasty way over to Jesse’s lap where the hot liquid seeped into his trousers. He yelled loudly, stood up, and in a huge swift motion he ran out through the closest door he could find: the one leading out back. Behind it, a huge garden –

* * *

the very same garden he’s sitting in right now, on a bench far too small, waiting for their order – one amongst over sixty – to be brought out

* * *

– opened up in front of his eyes. Jesse had minimal time to think before his pants were off of him, and the in the cooling air he stood naked from the waist down trying to process what had happened.

He heard the door open, and he both hope and dreaded that it would be Genji that had walked out behind him.

The laughter confirmed the person. “ _McCree_ ,” Genji laughed – Jesse still being McCree to Genji back then – and wrapped a large dish towel around Jesse’s waist. It hadn’t reached all around, but with a bit of fiddling, it covered both his front and back in a not-so-fashionable, but quite-effective way.

As soon as Jesse didn’t feel all too naked anymore, and the sting from the hot broth had started to fade away, he also burst out laughing. “This wasn’t the way I had anticipated the night to end.” Between snorts, he managed to choke out, “Though I had hoped to end up naked with you.”

* * *

Genji leans over and whispers into Jesse’s ear. “Should we reenact our date?”

The snort that comes out of Jesse is _not_ suitable for a dinner with each and every guest that had just attended their _very formal_ wedding ceremony, but it still slips past Jesse’s lips. Though he’s far too old to get riled up by just a mere sentence said by his partner for over a decade, the memory of what happened causes a flood of blood to flush Jesse’s face.

“Stop teasing,” he mutters, and doesn’t mean a single word of what he had just said.

* * *

The owner lent Jesse a pair of old trousers, but they barely got past the calves of his legs. The only thing they could do was to wait for his own pants to dry. Wrapped in the same small towel, Jesse sat down on an outdoor chair made of plastic. Genji followed not soon after, dragging one of the other chairs over to where Jesse was sitting, and placed the chair close enough for them to link their hands together again.

An exhale that bordered on a sigh escaped Jesse’s lips. “At least the weather’s warm,” he said at last.

Next to him, Jesse saw Genji nod. “It is. Though, it would have been better if the starts were out.” In contrast to Jesse, Genji outright signs. “But I guess it wouldn’t be as warm as it is now, if the skies were clear.”

Jesse couldn’t help but disagree. “It’s mighty fine as it is, sitting here next to you.” The restaurant was still going strong, with the voice of the customers seeping out into the night, and yet Jesse couldn’t help but lean over and kiss Genji.

The kiss itself wasn’t remarkable until Genji let go of Jesse’s hand and replaced his own behind Jesse’s head, pushing them further together. It’s far from indecent, especially as the door behind them was closed and the garden had high walls surrounding the perimeter, blocking the view for any neighbor. And yet—

Something stirred inside of Jesse, and he can feel himself swell slightly. Maybe it was the fact that he and Genji hadn’t kissed all day. Maybe it was that they kissed this deeply under the sky.

Maybe it was because Jesse was practically half naked.

He couldn’t taste the ramen in Genji’s mouth, but knew Genji could taste it in his; the thought of Jesse sharing the taste of his dinner with Genji is a whimsical need that Jesse needed to satisfy at that moment. He let his tongue inch its way into Genji’s mouth. Felt Genji’s hands move from the back of his head and travel lightly over each rib, finally settling on his lower back as Genji climbs into Jesse’s lap.

Jesse does all in his power to kiss back. The only thing separating his hardening dick from Genji’s own groin was a whimsy piece of cloth and the pants Genji was wearing. He forgot, momentarily, where they were – and he let his hands wander over Genji’s body, inching closer and closer towards Genji’s butt – until Genji broke the kiss and breathed, “Not here.”

Brought back, Jesse nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes, not here, let’s go somewhere else.”

“Get in your pants,” Genji urged, and he quickly walked over to where Jesse’s pants were hanging. He tossed them towards Jesse, and despite Jesse’s aching need, as well as the fact that his pants were still damp and icy cold, he climbed into them with a record speed. Genji took his hand, and after a fast apology to the chef, Genji dragged them out of the restaurant.

They spilled out on the street, climbing the stairs clumsily, hands all over each other. Jesse took the chance to bring Genji back into a kiss, but it was broken up as they heard a car approach in the distance. They started walking, with fast steps, back through the maze Genji had let him through earlier.

They didn’t get far.

In the middle of a surprisingly dark alleyway, Genji stopped dead in his tracks and announced, “Here is good enough.”

Jesse repeated the last words in his head. _Good enough_.

Before Jesse had half a mind on what was going on, Genji had pushed Jesse towards the wall and connected their lips again. Through the shock, Jesse could feel his arousal coming back at full force, and it didn’t take more than a few moments of Genji’s lips on his before Jesse’s cupping Genji’s ass for more friction.

He’s already humping the air and Genji’s own groin alike when he whispered, “ _Genji._ ” He knew how he sounded: desperate. _Needy_.

Genji replaced his mouth on Jesse’s to hush him. “Is it alright if I—“ Genji began to ask, and Jesse cut him off with a, “Yes. _Yes_ , Genji, god.” Whatever it was that Genji wanted to do, Jesse wanted it too.

Genji dropped to his knees in front of him. “Just to get us back home without you hurting,” he said, looking up at Jesse as he did. “It won’t take long.” He was smirking as he said it.

Jesse though, _He’s right, it won’t take long at all_.

He could hear his own pulse in his ear, could feel himself swallow thickly. Not trusting his own voice, Jesse nodded, and when he realized that Genji had already focused his eyes on Jesse’s buckle, Jesse emitted to simply whining out his answer.

 _Please_ , he didn’t say, but he was sure Genji understood him anyways, because he dragged Jesse’s pants down with hurried movements. Out, Jesse’s dick come, and he doesn’t have to look to know he’s already rock hard. _Please_ , he doesn’t say, and yet Genji knows what he wants, taking no time to lick the top, teasing out a small droplet of pre-cum that he swallowed with a wide smile. “Please,” he finally managed dared to utter, and Genji locked his eyes with Jesse’s as he brought the head of Jesse’s dick into his mouth.

The sight made it hard for Jesse not to whine again.

They both knew what the other one liked – knew what got the other one going. What moves would bring the loudest moans. What would make the other one come the fastest. Behind locked doors, it’s used to spice up their sex; out here, it’s what almost brings Jesse over the edge in just a few seconds.

Genji took in more and more of Jesse, until Jesse couldn’t get any further into Genji’s throat without force. Then he released Jesse’s dick, and ran his tongue down the shaft, wetting it and taking it into his mouth again. The added moisture made it possible for Jesse to slide further in, and he moaned loudly as he could feel the muscles at the back of Genji twitch and relax around the head.

Jesse grabbed at Genji’s head and helped him take Jesse further down his throat, until Genji was almost completely at the base of Jesse’s dick. As he looked up, and slowly released Jesse’s dick with audible cues, echoing in the dark and far too loud to be naturally-occurring, Jesse knew—

This man would be the death of him.

But despite the attention, and the fact that Genji told Jesse he could thrust as hard as he wanted into his mouth, it’s a light flicker of Genji’s tongue against Jesse’s frenulum that put Jesse over the edge, shooting his come over Genji’s face before Genji managed to catch the rest in his mouth.

He’s vaguely aware that Genji swallowed his load before he leaned up to kiss Jesse once more. Spent, Jesse allowed it to happen readily, let Genji thrust his tongue into Jesse’s mouth just like Jesse had treated Genji’s just moments before. At the back of his head, he can’t help but snicker – maybe Genji is just like Jesse, wanting to share what he can taste with the man he’s in love with.

It’s a comforting, yet odd, thought that Jesse would remember for years to come.

In the end, Jesse said, “Let’s continue this when we get back to my room,” and he could see Genji lick his reddening and raw lips into a smile as he, for the last time that night, took Jesse’s hand in his own to lead the way.

* * *

Jesse is just finishing his bowl of ramen when he feels Genji’s hand on his thigh. With all that has happened during the day, this is the last straw of Jesse’s patience. He asks Genji, “Should we go explore the alleyways around here, for old times’ sake?” just before he captures Genji’s mouth in a kiss that prompts a few hoots from the people around them.

He sees the mischievous smile that seemed to de-age Genji several years, and then Genji’s standing up, once more leading them out of the restaurant – this time in a far less hurry, but with an equal hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> I got explained Shinto wedding ceremonies by a Japanese friend who has been to (heterosexual) weddings of such kind, but isn't completely in-tune with the specifics - so, if you find a mistake, please do tell me!


End file.
